


Kiss for a Lifetime

by Branch



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anzu wants someone she can understand. Written for the Porn Battle prompt: <em>Anzu/Shizuka, hand-holding, the very first time</em>. Fluffy Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss for a Lifetime

It took her a while to come to grips with it. After all, Yuugi was the sweetest boy she knew and his other self was, well, he was exciting. But the fact was, she didn’t understand them, any of them, and she wasn’t at all sure that Duelists understood normal people, either.

And the thought of kissing someone she didn’t understand made her twitch.

And Honda was a goof, and Otogi-kun was too close to a Duelist in his own ways, and Mokuba was a cute kid but he was way too young!

Shizuka, though… Shizuka was sweet and brave and amazingly strong, after all just look at all she’d been through without ever even flinching. And Shizuka smiled at her and leaned against Anzu’s shoulder when she laughed, and took her hand so trustingly it made her want to hold the girl close and protect her from the whole world and listen while Shizuka told her what courage looked like.

Not the courage of dragons and swords, but the courage of reaching for an earthly dream and standing firm under earthly sadness.

And that, she supposed, was how she’d come to be holding Shizuka, marveling at how slight she felt in her arms, feeling warm arms slipping around her neck, and kissing Shizuka as gentle and slow as she knew how.

Which wasn’t very much yet, the knowing that was, but it was their first time, after all. They’d get better.

Although, looking at Shizuka’s shy smile, feeling the softness of Shizuka’s hair under her fingers, she wasn’t actually sure that was possible.

**End **


End file.
